The Cancer Education Program at Emory University provides short research experiences in cancer control to predoctoral students in the health professions. A maximum of 12 students per year will be assigned to faculty preceptors and to funded projects investigating cancer-related issues in education, primary prevention, early detection, environmental health. nutrition, psychosocial issues, and health care delivery systems. Students will be drawn from Emory University Schools of Public Health, Medicine, and Nursing and from the Morehouse School of Medicine. Each student assistant will be trained in research methodology and data analysis and participate during off-credit hours or vacation for up to three months per year. All students will take part in a cancer control research seminar series, and prepare an independent research paper for presentation at this seminar. In addition, student assistants will observe or attend cancer control activities, such as screening or case conferences, in the clinical setting. Student participants and faculty preceptors will evaluate the program and individual performances each year based on established objectives.